Lewd Outfits
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: It all started with teasing of Lan and her regular outfit, which turns out, is pretty lewd. It went on from there, and it went on thanks to Madoka's spontaneous ideas in the midst of boredom. One-shot, MuginamixMadokaxLan and a barrage of kisses in their pilot suits. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Lewd Outfits**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

It was a rather calm, serene day in Kamogawa City.

The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze in air, the birds were chirping.

The military complex of Pharos sat in the calm waves of the sea just a few miles off the shore, with the crew being rather idle. Today was so calm, it was almost boring, just a bit.

"...aaaahhhh I'm SO bored!"

And one Kyouno Madoka was never one to not voice her thoughts on a minute-to-minute basis.

"M-Madoka?!" The royal of the three people in the school's Jersey Club room sputtered, having been abruptly brought out of the most compelling light novel she was reading on one side of the table she shared with Madoka and the third member of the club.

"Ara, Madoka-chan, calm down~! It's not so bad. It's just a slow day today!" Muginami, ever cheery, peppy and busty reached out a hand to pet Madoka on the head not unlike a puppy, gently threading her finely-manicured fingers through the soft brown locks of Madoka as the pilot of Midori rested her forehead on the table after her outburst.

"There's nothing going on today...we've barely received any requests to help with anything...I'm so bored." The brunette of the trio bemoaned her and her comrades' unproductive situation.

"Hmmmm...well...then...why don't we talk about...?" Muginami's playful eyes went from the tuft of chocolate-brown hair that was Madoka's head on the table and onto the slim frame of Lan, who raised a fine cerulean eyebrow and then, began to fiddle with the edge of a page on her light novel.

Was Muginami...checking her out?

"Muginami...what are you doing? Why are you...looking at me so...intensely...?" Lan voiced her interrogative and then, the buxom girl of coral-pink tresses giggled a lyrical chime for a giggle.

Muginami grinned and urged Madoka to look up from her intense, close inspection of the Jersey Club room's table.

"Hmmm...~ Ne, ne, Madoka-chan? Y'know?" The busty girl began.

"Hm?" Madoka acknowledged.

"Lan-chan looks pretty good in our club's jersey...but I've been thinking...Lan-chan's casual outfit is so lewd~!"

"..." so random was Muginami's claim that, for just an eternity of seconds, Madoka and Lan had no idea how to respond.

Until Madoka slammed her palms on the table and shot up to her feet, looking at a blushing and mildly-scandalized Lan with an intense gaze and a huge grin on her face.

"YES!" She began. "Yes! Oh my goodness, oh my Gosh, Muginami! You're absolutely right! I can't believe it! I've been afraid to say that for soooo long! Lan, your outfit is soooo lewd~!"

"W-What?! What are you two babbling on about?! What gives?!" Lan glared at her two comrades and fellow Vox pilots, the three of them the last line of defense against outside threats and totally/totally not girlfriends because what were they to begin with? ' _And there I go, getting sidetracked again'..._ Lan bemoaned her fate in this instance. She momentarily forgot to properly reply to Madoka and Muginami's claims about her regular attire.

Lan took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Lan, seriously! Your outfit is kind of naughty. That belt and the thigh-highs? So lewd~!" Madoka giggled and shared a sneaky wink with Muginami.

"Yes! I know, right? Lan-chan, you basically wear a one-piece swimsuit! And look at the cut on the hips! It's soooo high, it's so lewd! We can almost see your waist~!"

Lan crossed her arms over her chest and gave a dignified "Hmph!" and stuck her nose in the air.

"I'll have you two know that the cut on the hips is due to the temperature of Earth! And the thigh-highs are to protect my skin from getting sun-burned! Everyone in my family line gets sun-burned on the legs very easily. And I'll have you know that the leotard is not a swimsuit! It's fully waterproof, yes, but it also lets my skin breathe and...and..." Lan defended what remained of her dignity but she came to a slow full stop when she looked at Madoka and Muginami and saw the cat-like grins on their faces.

"..." Lan sighed. "I hope I entertained you two." The royal then just deadpanned.

"...But, y'know girls?" After sharing a laugh and a low and high five with Madoka, Muginami then had a thoughtful look on her face, resting her soft cheeks in her palms, elbows propped up on the table.

"Hm? What is it?" Madoka questioned, raising a fine brunette eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it...Lan-chan's regular outfit isn't the most lewd of them all..." "O-Oi! Knock it off!" "The most lewd, naughtiest outfits...are our pilot suits~!"

"..." yet another moment of incredibly awkward silence at the busty girl's seemingly random ponderings.

"...well...now that I think about it..." Lan began.

"Yeeeaaah...our pilot suits...they are kind of..." Madoka continued.

"Slutty!" The three of them said in unison, and then, burst into girlish giggles.

"I know, right?! Our Vox pilot suits are soooo~ lewd!"

"Whoever designed them was clearly a pervert!"

"I mean, we basically wear a glorified back-less dress! What gives?!"

"But you gotta admit...they are really comfy! You can even sleep wearing your pilot suit~!"

"Well, Muginami's not wrong. They are, indeed, very comfortable to wear to bed when we need to be on permanent stand-by."

"And the thigh-highs are nice and snug and feel really good on the legs!"

"And you have such nice legs, Madoka-chan~!"

"O-Oi, M-Muginami...mou~"

"W-Well...the suit almost accentuates your..."

"Ohhhh why, do you mean my boobs, Lan-chan~?"

"Oh wow, Lan, you're so lewd~!"

"K-Knock it off, Madoka! I've seen you staring at my, my butt when you think I'm not looking!"

"E-Eh?"

"Madoka-chan?! How could you?! I thought you liked my boobs better~!"

"...those are totally crocodile tears, Muginami."

"I know~"

"Ok. That's it! I know what we'll do next!" Madoka stood back up to her feet with an arm and hand and index finger high up in the air, getting a confused look from her comrades.

"We're going to Pharos!" Madoka proclaimed and then, marched out of the Jersey Club room like a young woman on a mission.

Lan and Muginami blinked twice and then, shrugged and followed their fearless leader.

~o~

Arranging a chopper ride to the man-made mobile island of Pharos was easy and simple enough. Just a short, quiet helicopter trip later saw Madoka leading the way down the familiar halls of the state-of-the-art military facility, a curious yet oddly excited Muginami and Lan following close behind.

"And...here we are. Comrades of the Jersey Club...Jerseys off, pilot suits on~!" Madoka stood in the center of the pilots' private locker room, a hand on her hip and index finger of the other pointing at Muginami and Lan's lockers, which were right on either side of Madoka's own.

"...eh?" The coral-pink and cerulean-haired young women blinked twice as they responded in unison.

Madoka rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Mou, girls, c'mon! You're killing me here! Just strip and put on your pilot suits. I'll explain after we're done, Ok~?"

Muginami and Lan had little to no choice in the matter, so they just went along with the request of their fearless leader/joint sweetheart.

Fortunately, there was a comfortable, soothing silence as the three young women changed out of their jerseys and slid on their pilot suits piece by piece, thighs on first for Madoka. Detached sleeves on first for Lan. Backless dress on first for Muginami.

"So...Ok. Now, girls, c'mere, over here~!" Madoka then sat down on the main bench of the locker room, but instead of sitting on the bench like anyone else would, she sat in a position that left the cool, comfortable cushion of the wooden bench between her legs, Madoka straddling the bench with a big smile aimed at Muginami and Lan.

The two girls didn't quite need a full explanation to grasp what Madoka wanted.

Lan blushed hotly and shyly, slowly approached Madoka from the front while Muginami gave a cheery little "Yay~!" and skipped over to straddle the bench behind Madoka.

The brunette of the trio couldn't help but coo ever so softly with gentle delight and pleasure as Muginami wrapped an arm around Madoka's waist and then, pushed her front flush up against Madoka's back, her huge breasts, clad lovingly in her pilot suit's backless dress smooshing deliciously into the bare back of Madoka.

And then, there was the beautiful, bashful and blushing look on Lan's face as the bluenette straddled the bench and settled herself into Madoka's lap, her stocking-clad legs draped over the brunette's exposed thighs, the cloth of their micro-skirts brushing as the royal bluenette made herself at home, nice and snug in Madoka's lap.

A big, beautiful smile met Lan's embarrassed gaze and she gave a cute little yelp when Madoka's hands gave her tiny waist a nice little squeeze, along with a quick pat to her behind and calf by Muginami from behind Madoka.

"Madoka...you...come up with the most random...wonderful ideas..." Lan cooed softly, resting her cheek on the crook of Madoka's neck, idly stroking the girl's cheek with her free hand, while her other hand was being gently seized and squeezed by Muginami's.

"What? You mean wanting to cuddle with my future wives while wearing our comfy, incredibly lewd pilot suits~?"

Madoka cupped a surprised Lan's face and then, with Muginami as the spectator with the best seat in the house to it, Madoka gave Lan a deep, gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips.

Just barely a moan and a breath after the kiss was broken, another smooch was initiated by Muginami, who leaned over Madoka's shoulder and cupped the girl's face to turn her way so that they could share a deep, passionate lip lock of their own.

"Mmmm...chu~ Haaaah...I've wanted to do that for sooo long..." Muginami cooed and giggled at the awe-struck look on Madoka's face, and then, the goofy grin that curled the girl's lips upwards.

"...I, I won't lose, Muginami!" Lan saw the challenge and she grabbed Madoka by the cheeks and then, mashed their lips together in a searing kiss that had the brunette of the trio seeing stars behind her open eyes.

"Ooohhh, such fiery passion~ Mmhmm, I love it! C'mere, Madoka-chan!" The busty coral-pinkette moaned into her subsequent kiss with Madoka, their tongues gently, tenderly caressing each other half-way in each other's mouths.

And under this barrage of competitive kisses and caresses, Madoka knew that today had been an incredibly productive day, all thanks to the seemingly random talk and teasing of Lan and her "lewd" outfit. It turns out...their pilot suits were most lewd of all.

But to Madoka, Lan and Muginami were beautiful no matter what...and they were such incredible kissers...it made Madoka wonder if they had some _previous practice..._

 **~The End~**

 **A big shout-out and thank-you goes to Kamen Rider Omega for lending me his ear to write out this story on chat. Much appreciated, brother~!**

 **Now, will this story receive any attention? Will it help revitalize the "Rinne no Lagrange" Category? Will many people review?**

 **I don't know, and I think that's the beauty of it. LOL Still, whatever you think of this story, please leave in the pretty Little REVIEW box below, 'k~? You know you wanna~ C'mon! ;3 It's fair, yes? My efforts for your comments. And also, I'm open for commissions~ So, if you beautiful people and perverts alike want more "Rinne no Lagrange" content from me or any content in general, please, don't be shy and PM me~! :3**

 **So, all of that said: thank you for reading, stay beautiful and love Muginami, Madoka and Lan and their lewd~ outfits! *O***

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
